


Pierce her Heart

by Bananaphone



Series: Pierce her Heart [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Meetings, Genital Piercing, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Tongue Split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaphone/pseuds/Bananaphone
Summary: When Marceline comes in for her newest body mod, she's informed the procedure can't be done... Until she finds out the cute "intern" working at "The Dog Tattoo" shop, specializes in surgical procedures such as this. Ever heard of piercing fever? Well, let's just say Marcy's in heat.Chapters get smuttier and smuttier as they proceeeeed. I attempted to do my research on some of this ish so take it for what it is and enjoy the good stuff *winky winkyyyyy





	1. Tongue

The buzz of needles and a mix between heavy metal and underground rap were somehow music to Marceline’s ears. A tattoo shop was seriously one of the most calming places on earth to her. The brightly lit “Open” sign next to the big words “The Dog Tattoo”, was also comforting, seeing as she knew the owner pretty well.

However calming it may be, she was a bit nervous coming in since this was unlike any other procedure she’d done. She had tattoo’s, piercings, gone through stretching this and changing out that, but this time, she was making a decision for something not to be done with a couple hundred bucks. 

Stepping into the shop, she was greeted by the man at the booth whom she’d known well. 

“Marcy, great to see you man,” he said, slinging his hand out for a fist bump she easily returned, slipping her hands from her pockets. She’d only had them in there since she’d been a bit nervous and shaking just wasn’t cool. 

“Sup Jake,” she offered, placing her hands back and looking around. “Dude, don’t act surprised to see me.”

Jake laughed, scratching at his beard and mustache. “Nah, I’m just playin. This is kinda the first time we’ve done something like this here, so everyone’s fuckin stoked to see how it goes.” 

That wasn’t too comforting. It sounded almost like, this was a test, or if things didn’t go well, at least there would be a good show. Marceline swallowed heavily, reaching her hand up to run through her thick tresses. She pushed her hand away from the shaved portion of her head, somewhat of a habit when she got nervous. 

Hell, why was she so nervous? It wasn’t like people didn’t get this done all the time! She’d been mentally preparing for it. 

“Look, I just can’t wait to get this stupid tongue ring off. You don’t know how many annoying comments I get about it,” she started, causing Jake to laugh again as he signed her in on the computer at the counter. 

“Oh, like you won’t get comments after today.” 

Marceline tried to keep up her calm demeanor, as she was often told she always came off so aloof and chill even when she was secretly a pretty anxious person. “Save it. Tongue piercings are kinky. This’ll just freak people out.” 

The girl smirked to herself as she lifted her brows, letting Jake continue to laugh and roll his eyes. 

“Yeah, well I hope for your sake people don’t say anything stupid. You give a gnarly punch.” 

Marceline was glad Jake had been here. He was a family friend no less, the lead at this parlor, usually handling the money and financials. His wife was pretty down to earth but still wild, always having amazing colours in her hair, and their kids were definitely on their way to becoming the next reckless bunch. She was grateful they never asked her to babysit. 

“So… is Pete like, ready and stuff? I was kinda hoping to walk in and out of here within the hour.” 

“Hrm?” Jake looked up from the computer, squinting his eyes and rubbing his beard a moment. “Oh shit—Pete was supposed to do it for you today?” 

The question in Jake’s tone was concerning to say in the least and Marceline turned around, furrowing her brows. 

“Uh… Yeah? Why, what’s up?” 

“Well, first off he’s not even here. Said he was throwing a party for some friends or something… But more importantly, he’s not even certified to do the procedure Marce.” 

Marceline’s head jutted out, anger across her face. “Wait—so what the hell did I pay $1500 for?? Seriously? You said wait till this,” she stuck out her tongue, and put it back in her mouth ,”heals, and then he’d be down!” 

Jake groaned as he looked at his computer, fiddling around. Marceline was really only angry because the amount of confidence she put into herself so she could come today had been exhausting to build up. Keila practically had to kick her out of the apartment. 

“Okay… hold on…” He stood up, leaving the very distressed Marceline to wait at the glass counter, nails tapping rapidly on it. “Hey Bubs!” he shouted, Marceline confused and looking down the hall as he walked to one of the last rooms. 

He stood for a moment, his sleeved arms moving around and pointing down the hall to where Marceline was, then twisting in the air and showing a scissors motion that made Marceline swallow hard. She turned away from looking as she heard Jake walk back down towards her, his footsteps getting louder. 

“So Pete’s an idiot. You’re probably gonna be in better hands now since I think he was hoping it would go okay and he’d get a thousand bucks…” Jake would deal with the shifty piercer later, but now this needed to be dealt with. “Anyways, Bubblegum’s gonna take care of you.”

“Who’s that? Is he a new piercer or something?” 

“Nah. She’s been working here a while, just for special things like body mod so she only comes in when we do stuff like this.” Jake began to tap on the keyboard, fixing who’d be taking care of Marceline and offering the usual documents she needed to sign. 

“So, she… cool?” Marceline asked, feeling the adrenaline rush leaving her as she felt a bit safer, though still unsure about the whole thing. 

“Yeah. She’s like, in school to be a surgeon or something—I don’t know, she’s super smart and nerdy so try not to piss her off. I wouldn’t, considering she’s gonna have a laser in her hands.” 

Marceline tried to ignore the last comment, taking a deep breath and continuing to sign the document, assuring them that if she almost died from this procedure, she wouldn’t sue them. 

“Alright, you’re all set kid. She’s last door down—“ Marceline made her way around the counter, cracking her knuckles for good measure as she began to walk past Jake. “Good luck,” was the last thing he told her as he patted her shoulder. 

Another deep breath and she regained her normal chill demeanor, walking down the long hallway, passing by numerous rooms she’d been in before. First tattoo on her back… cartilage piercing next… learning how to gauge her lobes… and then her belly button, along with her brow and tongue… 

Her pace seemed to slow down as she pulled her hair away from the shaved side yet again, feeling her hands shaking. This sorta thing always happened though, even when she’d just gotten a little tattoo of this or that, she was always nervous. Keila had promised to go with her but she took an extra shift at her job, since she’d busted her amplifier and needed extra money for a new one. 

Alright Marcy… You got this… 

She let the words go over and over in her head before she finally entered the room, and to her surprise was greeted with something she’d not been expecting at all that day. 

Facing her work area, littered with all sorts of sharp tools, sewing needles, silicon and other things Marceline didn’t really want to focus on, was a girl looking to be around her age. Long pink hair tied up neatly in a ponytail that ran down her back, a clean lab coat on that covered her floral patterned dress and bright blue eyes that were fixated on the impressive tool in her hands. 

Marceline just gaped, eyes showing her surprise as the girl looked up at her. 

“Oh! You scared me,” she laughed lightly, going to brush some stray hairs behind her ear. “You’re… Marceline, right?” 

Marceline created a strange silence between them before jolting back to life and nodding. “Y-Yeah! Yeah, that’s me, yeah,” she awkwardly replied. “Ah—sorry I wasn’t expecting someone so—“

“I know. I don’t really look like any of the other employees.” 

“No—that’s not what I meant. I mean, yeah it is but, it’s not a bad thing or something,” Marceline tried to catch herself, realizing her only true flaw was once she found anyone mildly attractive, she lost every ability in her to speak properly. 

“I’m just working here to make some extra money. Plus, it’s good practice,” the girl stated, turning back to her tools in hand and adjusting them a little bit here, and a little bit there. “If I don’t get used to blood and gruesome stuff like this, it’ll be really hard to work in a hospital.” 

That made sense. Jake did say she was super smart. So, she was just here getting used to cutting people up basically? That’s what Marceline deduced, not that she had any reason to judge or question. 

“… You can sit. I’m just getting the laser ready.” 

Oh yeah. Right. That. 

Forgetting all about the procedure, Marceline now remembered why she was here in the first place. Great, getting all bloody and loopy in front of this girl would definitely mean she could never ask her on a date without feeling like a fool. 

“Sorry, yeah…” She slowly made her way into the room, shutting the door. There was a stool that this girl was sitting in and what looked like a dentists chair in the back corner, which Marceline knew was the seat for her. 

Again, she slowly made her way to the chair, going to push herself up, looking left and right. Her eyes were fixated on everything around her before she jumped a bit. Apparently the pink haired girl had pulled the stool, along with her tools, closer to Marceline. 

“I’m Bonnie by the way,” she offered, clicking something into place on the electric tool in her hands. “Jake’s been calling me Bubblegum since forever. Says artists here are easier to advertise if we have cool names or something, but I always tell him this isn’t a permanent job.”

“Yeah, he’s all about appearances here.”

“You know he shaves his head whenever he knows biker gangs are in town,” Bonnie confessed, laughing as she recalled the memory. “Since he’s got all those tattoo’s on his skull. Lady is always telling me about how he starts crying whenever she has to shave his hair off since he has a hard time growing it out.” 

The two laughed as Bonnie stood up and went to fetch her surgical gloves. 

“You know Lady? You’ve really been working here this long and I’ve never met you?” 

“Well,” she paused, the sound of the plastic slapping on her wrist as she went to grab another plastic glove. “Lady’s been a friend from school for a long time. She was super busy with the babies though.”

“Yeah, and having five kids at that. Shit.” 

The two laughed again as the snapping sound of adjusted plastic gloves filled the room. 

“Alright, let’s get to it. You have a tongue piercing already, right?” 

Marceline answered by sticking her tongue out, the black ball down the center of her tongue. Bonnie nodded and reached for a marker, before sitting beside Marceline. 

“We’re gonna numb your tongue, but it’s just easier to do this now while you still have feeling,” Bonnie offered, rising and hovering over Marceline. 

Drawing out the marker, she bit her own lip as she guided her hand to Marceline’s chin. She was about to touch the marker to her tongue, when Marceline tensed up, tongue becoming misshapen. 

“Hey, relax. It’s just the marker,” Bonnie stated with a soft chuckle, her gentle hand moving to the side of Marceline’s jaw. “No incisions yet.” 

Bonnie’s voice was so soothing somehow, the extra giggle just adding fuel to ever growing attraction Marceline felt. Cute and calming, Marceline felt herself relax, her tongue going a bit limper as Bonnie readjusted her body and dragged the marker down the others tongue. 

Apparently Marceline had been holding her breath because once Bonnie moved, she was breathing pretty heavily. She’d already been nervous, and now she had to worry about this cute girl… shit… 

“You nervous?” 

As if Marceline needed to answer that, or rather be thinking about how nervous she was right now. 

“Yeah… A little… This is the first time I’ve gotten something so expensive. I mean, you have to be fucking certified to do this. I’m just, kinda, freaking out a little.“ Marceline tried to laugh it off a bit but it was clear that she was becoming a bit frantic. It wasn’t like she’d jump from the chair once Bonnie came with the laser, but she was definitely nervous her nails might rip up the arm rests of this chair by gripping them too hard. 

“I’ve done this twice before if that helps,” Bonnie replied, fiddling with something. A syringe? Oh yeah, to numb. She slid the needle into a lidded container, pulling it back a placing it between her eyes. A quick flick of the tool and a small pop of what looked like water flying from its sharp tip. 

“I’m gonna numb your tongue now, so you might have a hard time talking till this is over,” she moved to sit in the chair and place the needle down a moment. Next, she grabbed a bib and reached around Marceline’s neck, hands grazing the skin and causing goosebumps to appear on Marcelien’s skin. “And, don’t get embarrassed, but there’s gonna be some blood and you’re probably gonna drool a lot.” 

Nervous laughter left Marceline, embarrassed because damn that wasn’t cute to drool and bleed all over yourself, and be terrified as she was. Bonnie sure was good at reading her. 

“Can you stick out your tongue again? This needle is probably the only pain you’re really going to feel for the next few hours.” 

Marceline didn’t respond with words, simply sticking out her tongue and without even realizing it, felt the sting of the needle, causing her to grip the armrest tightly. Her eyes shut tightly as a tear ran down her cheek, and the pain was almost immediately gone, the feeling of total numbness taking over. 

The syringe was emptied and Bonnie disposed of it in the small trash bin beside her. 

“Doesn’t hurt right?” Bonnie asked, reaching to wipe the tear from Marceline’s cheek with a small tissue. Somehow this was the most intimate trip to the piercer she’d ever had. Thankfully Bonnie didn’t work here full time or else she’d get eaten alive by some of the shifty clientele that came in here and would misunderstand her kindness. 

“Nuh uh…” Marceline drawled out, breathing out softly and sniffling a bit. “Jus, feels kinna, weird…” 

Bonnie nodded with a smile, reaching for her nearby glasses and slipping them onto her face. Next, Marceline watched in awe as she placed what she thought had been the laser down, grabbing a large piece of equipment that had been in the corner and wheeling it over, then inserting the smaller device on the end. 

“Don’t worry. This way is much faster and less blood. It should heal faster too, so you won’t be stuck with smoothies for too long.” 

Marceline just nodded, swallowing heavily for what she thought would be the last time today. 

Bonnie came in to remove the piercing from Marceilne’s tongue, sliding it out carefully and placing it aside on the small table top. Now was the moment she’d been waiting for. 

Adjusting her chair a bit, Bonnie was perfectly aligned with Marceline, drawing the laser like device closer and tugging out Marceline’s tongue a bit, still gentle as ever though. 

“Alright. I’m gonna start now okay? You shouldn’t feel a thing ok?” 

Bonnie’s smile was the last thing she was able to focus on as the anesthetic started to make her vision blurry and the incredibly strange sensation of feeling her tongue being singed apart. The loud crinkling sound that filled the room was unlike anything she’d heard and the feel of something wet, likely drool as Bonnie had said, sliding down the corners of her mouth onto the bib atop her chest. 

The procedure didn’t take long at all, and before she knew it, she was done, Bonnie swiveling away only to come back and begin to pick at and sew up any loose ends to the tongue. 

“Okay! So remember, here’s what you can and can’t eat. Same as with the tongue piercing. And,” Bonnie reached into her pocket, producing a small pink business card. “That’s my number in case you have any questions. Just text me if something doesn't feel or look right, or if you have any other questions.”

Marceline slowly reached for the card before her roommate grabbed it, seeing as Marceline was a little loopy right now. 

“I’ll relay this to her later if she forgets… I have a feeling she will,” Keila laughed, putting an arm around the girls shoulder, brushing her hair from her back. 

Bonnie nodded and looked to Marceline, reaching a hand out. “It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope you enjoy your new tongue. I couldn’t think of this looking better on anyone else.”

Marceline wanted to speak, wanted to say “Hey well, maybe you can be the first to reap some of it’s benefits,” though she would honestly never say something so vulgar in the company of others, or without knowing if Bonnie had been flirting with her even the slightest. Instead, she shook the hand presented to her, holding it for a moment too long before Keila dragged her out of the place. 

“Okay! Come on Mar-Mar, we’re gonna get you home, ok?” Keila turned to thank Bonnie once more before she was helping Marceline into the parking lot and buckling her seat belt, Marceline staring out the window. 

“So… How was it! Did it hurt? Were you nervous? It looks fucking amazing!” 

Even in her bloody and slightly messy, dazed and confused state, the split already looked to be an interesting thing, something Marceline would enjoy profusely. 

She was silent however, which was confusing to Keila as they pulled from the parking lot, driving them home. “What? Cat got your tongue,” Keila laughed, Marcline not doped up enough to ignore rolling her eyes at the horrible pun. “Seriously, is it that hard to talk?” 

Marceline shook her head in response as she turned forward, looking at her legs and her fingers mindlessly playing with the rip in her jeans. 

“Dis bedder, fucking heal really, vast…” she started. “Cause I need to ask that girl out.”


	2. Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nipple piercings
> 
> this is part 1 of 2 for this chapter ishhh because i wrote too much and yeah whatever this is not the end of the nipple adventure lol

It had been about two months since their meeting. Two months since the tongue split. Two months since Marceline had set her sights on the pink haired girl and couldn’t seem to think of anyone else. 

She’d tried to think of any reason to text her, ask her out, call her up and see how she was without sounding like she was pining. If Bonnie had liked her, then Jake would have said something, right? They worked together. Or even he would have encouraged Bonnie to ask her out? Jake knew how single she was and how not single she wanted to be. And even if she wasn’t after a relationship, Marceline was no fool to lust and desire. If the two didn’t get along, Marceline was more than sure she’d enjoy the physical aspects enough. 

“Dude, just text her!” Keila told her roommate who was plucking at acoustic guitar strings, sitting upside down on the couch, black hair a pool on the cushions. 

“No way… That makes me look so needy…” Marceline stopped playing with her guitar and looked up. “Plus, she obviously didn’t like me! I was probably just—looking into her actions. She wasn’t flirting.”

“Employees can’t flirt with customers you idiot. She couldn’t flirt even if she wanted to.” 

Marceline knew that was true, but she was still a bit on the shy side. More so, worried she’d come off creepy. A girl like that probably had some kind of boyfriend that she’d been dating for 3 or 4 years, another medical student probably. Marceline groaned to herself, having seen this set up so many times before. 

“Just, say your tongue is being weird! Or like, you want it touched up? Or um…” Keila tried to think of some other idea’s that would spur Marceline to just message the girl. 

“No way. I’m not gonna lie. Plus, what if she gets in trouble for it?” 

“True… Okay, what about you go in for another tattoo? You wanted that one of the hand holding the flowers or something, right?” 

“She’s not a tattoo artist. She only does higher level piercings like… corsets, tongue splits and probably erotic pierc…” She cut herself off as she saw her roommates eyes burst wide open. “No- Keila!” 

The two were both alive and on their feet, as Keila had spotted Marceline’s phone in the kitchen and made a run for it. Marceline being upside down fumbled too much before she found herself banging on the locked bathroom door. 

“Keila! Don’t fucking message her! I don’t want anything weird pierced!! Keila!!” She was banging her hands on the door as she heard the swoosh of her phone, a sent message. She stopped banging just for a moment before she continued screaming, about to break down the door. 

“I’m doing this for you! You’ll thank me later!” 

“What the hell did you write?! Keila, open the fucking door!!” 

And after some more banging, a signature ding filled the room, a message received. 

Marceline was just screaming in anger, but also curiosity because she had absolutely no idea what was going on. Either way, she knew she’d lost her chance with Bonnie. 

Before she could bang again, her cellphone slid beneath the door and she quickly grabbed for it. She was going to apologize, say that her shitty roommate had stolen her phone and she meant no disrespect, but reading the texts the two had sent back to each other alarmed her, though it also settled her nerves a bit. 

Marceline: Hey Bonnie. Was wondering if you’d be down to pierce my nipples? I don’t think I trust anyone else but you for this sorta thing. Plus you can check out my tongue :P 

Bonnie: Really? I’m flattered! I’ll be in the shop this week so we can set up an appointment. Also, I’d love to see how the tongue looks on you c: 

Marceline was getting her nipples pierced it seemed… what a large price to pay for just trying to talk to a girl…

 

The shop wasn’t very packed, aside from Jake running the register and one other tattoo artist messing around with the music. 

“Yo Marcy,” Jake said with a wave, watching as the girl walked in, looking flustered as ever. “You okay?” 

Marceline nodded, arms clenching her biceps. She had no idea why she was so nervous. She’d been saying she wanted her nipples pierced for ages, but never had it at the top of her list, so she always pushed it off till next time. But now, she was here, to get her nipples pierced, by a girl she’d had a massive crush on for two months now. 

Perhaps being this aroused by the idea of having a girl she liked touching her most sensitive parts was good—at least they would be stiff and perky? 

She swallowed at the notion, and pointed down the hall. “She’s here right?” 

Jake nodded, and watched as the disoriented Marceline Abadeer walked down the hall, looking around and ruffing her hair more than ever. 

Down the hall, she entered the familiar room, seeing it prepared for just this occasion, seeing two nipple studs and the needles Bonnie would be using. The room was empty however, and she suddenly wondered if maybe Bonnie had called out and another piercer would do it. She hadn’t been lying when she’d said that she trusted Bonnie more than any other random piercer, but she was also a bit biased now wasn’t she. 

“Sorry, I just stepped out for some fresh air,” came a voice. It easily startled Marceline who almost jumped up from the spot she’d been standing in and turned around to view the other girl she hadn’t seen in ages. 

Hair still up in that pony tail, but her bangss swept aside a bit, and a new dress beneath that signature labcoat. She still looked too cute, Marceline just swallowed and nodded as she stepped aside. 

Even Bonnie could tell how unnerved she was, lifting a brow as she entered the room. “You alright? Did you still want to do this today?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Marceline stated, feeling her cheeks heat up and turning her gaze away so she could at least attempt to hide her face. “Sorry, just… Nervous is all.” She tried to laugh but it came out a bit shaky. 

“More nervous than getting your tongue split?” 

Oh… Bonnie had no idea. This time, she would surely feel Bonnie’s hands on places of her body no one had touched in a long time. 

“Well, don’t be okay? You’re in good hands, I promise,” Bonnie offered, reaching a hand out to the others shoulder. It ran up and down the sides, softly and slowly, a smile accompanying it. Marceline felt the calm instantly from her and returned the smile. 

“You can sit while I get everything ready. I don’t know, if you wanna remove your shirt now or wait till I’m more ready.” 

That definitely wasn’t meant to sound erotic, but it did and Marceline cursed to herself. “I’ll, just wait I guess. Don’t want anyone walking in here and thinking something’s up.” 

Bonnie laughed to herself, fixing the needles and pulling over her swivel chair again like last time. 

“I’ve walked in on shadier things at this tattoo shop before. Trust me,” Bonnie offered with a smirk, shaking her head at whatever memory had come to her. Marceline was a bit intrigued but decided not to pester more, since this was sort of a nerve racking situation.

‘Okay.. You’re in a piercing shop, getting your nipples done… by the girl who’s been clouding your thoughts for a month… and the only reason you’re even doing this, is because you have a crush and wanted a reason to talk to her…?

This was puzzling. Was she really about to spend $200 on a piercing she hadn’t even been thinking about in the last few months just so she could find out more about this Bubblegum girl? 

Boy… if she already had a boyfriend or girlfriend, Marceline would be sure to kill her roommate and lie about how much these didn’t hurt so Keila could feel some un-expected pain when she got hers eventually.

“Ready?” 

Marceline had been so lost in thought she hadn’t even realized that Bonnie had pushed the chair and her tools closer, giving an expectant smile. 

“Oh-- _Y-yeah, hang on, um…” she looked around, realizing she would just have to take off her shirt. “Can I just—“

“You can hand it to me. We should keep it clean for when you put it on after.” 

Marceline nodded and reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging it lightly and letting it slip off. She was wearing a bra underneath of course, her favourite bra, her lucky bra if she could call it anything really. 

“Did you want to do both breasts today? Or just the one?” Bonnie asked, going to check on the needles. Was she trying to avert her eyes? Or was she honestly not interested in Marceline at all… 

Marceline swallowed at the realization, starting to see how stupid she was and that she should just take a deep breath and bring on the pain so it could effectively crush her flirtatious thoughts. 

“Sure. Why not. I hate coming back for more than on session on anything. Ask Jake. I demanded we finish my thigh piece in 1 day… even if 9 hours of laying down was probably the worst idea I’ve ever had.”

“I heard about that, they have the piece in the tattoo book!” Bonnie’s face lit up just a bit, turning to Marceline who was still in her bra. “Do you mind if I see it?”

That surprised Marcy a bit, and she wasn’t sure if Bonnie was actually asking that she remove her pants or just try to show her. As of right now she could only see the tip as it came over her hip bone, so she nodded and began to tug at her pants. She grabbed her underwear as well, letting them slide so she could expose it more. 

“Sorry, pretty sure I’d have to take my pants off for you to see the whole thing,” Marceline laughed, Bonnie taking a peek of what she could see and looking very astounded. 

“The details are really beautiful,” she started, her hands still ungloved. “I don’t know much about tattoo’s but Jake has really beautiful linework.” 

“I’m glad I love it so much, otherwise the amount of pain I went through would have been hard to justify.” 

The two laughed a bit, Bonnie continuing to look at it. 

And then, just like that, Marceline felt a gentle touch to her thigh, really her hip. Fingers were tracing the lines of detail on her waist, causing her voice to hitch, and her cheeks to flush. 

Bonnie quickly flinched back, mouth agape at what she’d done. “Sorry! I didn’t mean—“

“No, it’s ok! I was—“ she swallowed heavy, unsure how to defuse the situation a bit, seeing as the notion of being touched like this, she didn’t want to send the wrong signal. “I was just surprised. I don’t… mind, if you wanna touch.” 

The room became silent as Bonnie cleared her throat, moving her hands away. “No, it’s fine, I just, wanted to see if the skin was still raised. It’s fully healed, so I should have known.” She swiveled away going to grab something from the nearby table. 

Marceline on the other hand was gritting her teeth at how she’d defused the situation too much. 

She should have grabbed her hand and let it closer to her hip and said something like “It’s okay. I like how it feels when you touch it…” and then some horrible smirk. But she wasn’t that type of flirt, she hadn’t been for a long, long time. 

Instead she just tugged her pants back on, hoping the awkward silence would die. This whole situation was the epitome of awkward now. 

“So—do you have anything? Like, piercings or tattoo’s or…”

A soft laugh. “My parents would kill me if I got anything.” Bonnie was busy looking through piercing bars, turning to look Marceline in the eye, holding a small marker in her other hand. 

“And they’re okay with you working here?” 

“What they don’t know can’t hurt them. I’m basically paying my way through medical school, so I just learned how to keep some secrets.” 

“Ah… a mysterious piercer medical student with no piercings… How intriguing.”

“I didn’t say I don’t have anything.” 

And with that statement, crystal eyes met Marceline’s, and they were a bit different than the bright way they’d shown earlier. Maybe it was the way Bonnie’s lids fell just over the tip of the orbs. Suddenly, the room felt warmer than it had before. 

“O-Oh? You have a hidden something then?”

“Mhmm… They’re just for me. Nothing too special, but I think they’re cute.” The loud slap of gloves, and Bonnie was sitting in the chair beside Marceline, holding the marker and popping off the cap. 

“I’m taking it you don’t wanna tell me,” Marceline finally interjected, eyes darting away as she felt the others eyes staring right into her. 

“You can remove your bra or just, drop the cups for me. I wanna make sure they’ll be even.” 

Completely avoiding the question, Marceline swallowed, remembering she was about to experience a good amount of pain. She nodded and slowly reached for the clasp behind her back, letting the fabric fall to her abdomen, and Bonnie quickly grabbing it and placed it with her shirt. 

Normally when someone dropped their bra, words were exchanged like, compliments or something a kin to that, but this was strictly business… Bonnie didn’t even seem phased by Marceline’s breasts. 

Marcy had never taken much pride in them, which was partially the reason to get them pierced, to give her a confidence boost, and because she’d heard the sensitivity is amazing afterwards. 

Regardless of that, her small B’s sat on her chest comfortably, dark areola a good medium size, her nipples already perked simply due to the room temperature and the fact that she was nervous and very aware that she was topless in front of a girl whom she was now receiving mixed signals from. 

“Ready?” Bonnie asked yet again. Marceline nodded but her breath hitched as she felt a hand cupping her breast, not in a gentle sort of loving way though, more so like a doctor. 

The hand became gentle once a small noise left her lips, Bonnie offering an apologetic glance up. “Sorry, this part is probably the most awkward.”

“No I’m… just sensitive is all,” Marceline felt herself say, regretting it instantly, but feeling like she was taking a leap forward, latching onto the idea that Bonnie was indeed flirting with her. 

“The piercing is gonna make it about five times more sensitive after it’s fully healed,” Bonnie stated, letting the tip of her marker tap on the left than right of Marceline’s closest nipple. 

“I-I know,” Marceline stuttered, as it really did tickle. 

“That the reason you’re getting them done?” Bonnie asked, her eyes glued to the others nipple still, checking to make sure the marker dots were parallel. 

That was definitely an invasive question. Marceline was a bit impressed by such a comment, wondering if this was indeed the tell tale flirting she’d been hoping for, but at the same time, Bonnie thusfar seemed like a fairly blunt and open person. Most people in this field of work were. Still even so, Marceline didn’t know how to reply, and she wanted to say something that would indeed be an inkling to Bher crush on Bonnie.

“Yeah, pretty much,” she started, looking away from her breast to the tattoo designs framed on the walls. “I mean, I think they’ll make mine look cuter, plus they might come in useful someday…” Yeah, that was probably a good thing to say. Implying she was sexually active or at least, touched herself. 

The room fell silent as Bonnie fixed her gloves and went to grab the needle finally, happy with how the dots looked. “Well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy them. One of my friends says her and her boyfriend get a real kick outta them.” 

Perfect. Now nice and easy…

“Oh well, I’ll be enjoying it alone for now,” she replied, suddenly feeling like her answer made her come off a bit desperate, but at least it was on the table that she was single. 

“Seriously?” Bonnie replied, looking legitimately astonished. “Oh sorry I’m just—I’ve never met a girl as cool as you that was single.” 

Marceline tried to laugh that off, as she was told before something similar to this. Apparently being aloof and mysterious was something that guaranteed you a significant other, but if anything, Marceline felt it chased people away. Her father had always said she looked like she wanted to pick a fight so that’s why no one ever approached her. 

“I mean, I’ve dated here and there, but I don’t know…” she gave a sigh, somehow forgetting she was topless in a room with a girl she had the hots for. “I guess people think I’m just in it for a fling, nothing serious but that couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

“The dating game is hard for sure,” Bonnie laughed, checking the needle one more time before scooting over and resting her arms in her lap. “Keeping busy helps me. With school and work, I don’t have time for relationships besides lunch with friends here and there. Seems kinda lonely, but I really love my work.” That sounded like being shot down quickly, stating that she had no time for dating or relationships… unless it was a challenge?

“My band keeps me busy, but I can’t help but feel like it would be cool to have a cute girl ready to greet me after my shows.” 

The words left Marceline’s mouth faster than she realized, and she wanted to cover her mouth in embarrassment, before she noticed Bonnie staring at her, quite intently. 

“Shit—Sorry I guess I’m super nervous, I’m rambling!” She laughed hard as she gripped the seat arms, offering a squeamish smile. 

“It’s okay, really. I’m sure one day you’ll have your cute girlfriend. She’ll definitely enjoy all these piercings,” Bonnie chuckled, offering a small smile before she lifted the needle up. “Ok! No more small talk, lets get this going before my next client, okay?” 

Marceline hadn’t even realized where she was so lost in thought a few seconds ago. Had she really rambled that badly?? Said something more on the secretive side, to Bonnie the girl she barely knew but also wanted to really get to know. She was already thinking of 101 ways to murder Keila when she got home for making her look so stupid. 

She swallowed heavy as she watched Bonnie coming in closer, going to hold her breast. “Ready?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” she sighed, feeling so embarrassed now that she didn’t even care about the oncoming pain. She gripped the arm rests, her feet scrunching up at the bottom of the chair however, ready to bite her lip. She wasn’t dumb, she always looked away at moments like this, so she turned her head to add, feeling the hand on her breast tighten. 

“Okay… Breathe in—“ Bonnie spoke softly. Marceline followed just as she said and finally the cold needle came in contact with her skin. The pain shot through her like an electric shock, her chest heaving forward as she tried to let the breath out all at once when Bonnie told her, but of course, this couldn’t have gotten worse… Just kidding. 

Normally a grunt or type of rough growl would leave someone getting a piercing anywhere, maybe even a muffled high pitched squeal, something more akin to true fear or pain. However, this was definitely not the sound that left Marceline. 

This was very much like the sorta noise she made… after a denied orgasm. Her mouth open wide as she felt a tear shoot down her cheek, her tongue pressing hard onto the tip of her canine, hands gripping as hard as possible, knuckles tight. And the breaths to follow were just as bad, coming out exasperated and airy, like she’d been holding out for minutes, being toyed with only to finally be allowed to reach that final climax. Her one hand reached up to rake her fingers through her hair, eyes still shut as she gained her breathing back to normal, completely unaware that she had a thick hollow needle inside her nipple. 

Her eyes slowly opened as she adjusted, and quicker than before, the realization came that yes, she was in a piercing shop… getting her nipples pierced… by her crush… and she’d just let out a positively orgasmic moan because of it. Her eyes shot open at that, and both hands ran to her face, covering her mouth, staring a very stunned Bonnie in the face. 

“Oh my god…” her eyes darted left and right as she knew there was absolutely nothing to say now, and if not for the needle still in her chest, she would have grabbed her shirt, and rushed out the door. 

She slowly slid down the chair, cupping and holding her face in her hands, red to the tips of her ears, wishing she’d just bleed out and die on the chair. “I-I’m… I’m so sorry. I’ve never, done that before I-I just—I’m,”

“It’s okay.” Bonnie’s words were simple, the swivel of the chair going across the room, letting Marceline know she was safe to look out between the cracks between her fingers. “Everyone reacts differently to this type of thing. Maybe you’re more sexually aroused by pain than you thought.”

Marceline removed her hands at that, looking to Bonnie a bit perplexed, suddenly feeling like some sort of joke. Was she teasing her? Making fun of her? 

“Hey—That’s not one of my kinks! I’m not some like, masochist or something?” She shot back, a little bit of fire within her. She winced at the pain however, having shot up out of her chair a bit to angrily reply. “You’re piercing my nipple, and we already established it’s sensitive, okay? Don’t play with me Bubblegum.“

 

Marceline had let her eyes drift away from Bonnie, the pink haired girl sitting at the stool beside her again. She was going to place the actual barbell into the hollow needle, about ready to slide it through. “Better bite your lip unless you wanna prove me right,” she cleverly added, as she slowly slid the needle out, Marceline doing just as she was told, without the need. 

It was pretty quick, her chest heaving out a bit again, but she suppressed any noises this time, eyes shut as she didn’t want to see the bloody thing. But she was very aware, the way that Bonnie did this was slightly more agonizing than it was meant to be. She’d watched enough people get their nipples done to know it shouldn’t have been so… slow… 

“Alright. One down, one more to go,” Bonnie smiled, taking the dirty needle straight to the trash. So had they both decided to forget what had just happened? Fine by Marceline, but had Bonnie really disregarded it that quickly?? That was kind of confusing if anything. “How’s it feel?” Bonnie asked over her shoulder, preparing the second needle. 

Marceline finally realized she needed to look down to see how it had gone, and in all honesty, it looked fine. A little blood, but not a lot. Definitely looked cute thusfar. “feels… fine.” 

“Looks good?”

Marceline swallowed, and she could have sworn she’d seen Bonnie look over her shoulder. A little game was clearly going on at this point, Marceline was no fool even if she was shy at first. “I don’t know. You tell me. From this angle looks fine.” 

Heels clicked on the floor as she came closer to Marceline in the chair, eyes staring intently at the breast. “Looks cute. Hopefully we can get the second one done. Think you can handle it?” 

Marceline was suddenly very offended by this and pursed her lips, eyebrows furrowed down. 

“You’re the first person I’ve ever seen take on so many painful body modifications in such a short time. Didn’t you get your belly and tragus done a month before the tongue? Not to mention the tongue piercing a little before that.” 

Marcy just nodded. 

“Whether it be because I’m a med student or not, I’d hypothesize you like the pain a little too much.” 

“What am I, a science experiment?” Marceline finally shot back, eying Bonnie and not afraid to get a little closer and in her face as Bonnie had inched closer. 

“Mind if I find out?” Bonnie asked, which pulled Marceline back into the chair, eyes wide at her words. Find out what? 

And just like that, a hand fell to her thigh, close to her hip, close to where her pants ended and the skin of her stomach began. “I wasn’t sure until just now, but you didn’t really move away…” Bonnie’s voice was just above a whisper, a smirk Marceline never thought she’d see on the medical student’s lips. “You might have a little crush on me, Miss Marceline.” 

She felt her heart stop. 

If anything unraveled the pierced rocker more, it was a girl who took control, and considering Bonnie had the outside appearance of a saint, this was definitely taking a turn for the worst on her. 

She wanted to respond, but the blush on her cheeks said all it needed, and she quickly pushed her thighs together when she felt the hand rise. It had taken her till then to realize she wasn’t wearing a glove, this was Bonnie’s real hand on her. Rising… rising… until it her fingers played with the loop of her jeans. 

“A-And… what if I do?” She finally interrupted, eyes going to look into Bonnie’s, half lidded as they may be, a smirk apparent. 

“If you did… You might let me try that experiment…” A hushed voice, that was causing Marceline’s breath to hitch in her own chest. Her heartbeat was so loud she could feel it in her ears, and she no longer felt any pain in her breast. “Shouldn’t take long. Just… remove your jeans for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliff hanger hanging from a cliffffffffff
> 
> and that'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFF HANGER
> 
> can't  
> hold  
> on  
> much  
> LONGER
> 
> stay in school kids


	3. Breast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's finish these nipple piercings and also 
> 
> Light a candle and play some smoooooth jazz for this one baby B^) I gotchu to all my boo's out there 
> 
> ur gonna have to read also there's prob typos i spent forever reading this over and its like 1:25 am so yeah enJOOUYY

“What?” Marceline shot back, eyes going wide. 

“I won’t be able to conduct the experiment if you can’t access your crotch.” Bonnie somehow laughed along with her words. “Unless you want me to remove them.” 

Marceline swallowed. Just how much more of this did Bonnie think she could take? Wasn’t it already obvious how unraveled she was by this girl? Or was that how she teased? Did she enjoy getting Marceline to squirm, more than just seeing regular squirms from sticking needles into people.

Silence stood between them as the ball was in Marceline’s court, and like hell she wasn’t gonna play this game. A deep breath in, and a slow breath out, she moved her hands down her naked torso as Bonnie took a step back as if to give her room. She lifted her legs, unbuckling and unzipping, as slowly as possible it seemed. She kept her eyes pinned on her panties that slowly revealed themselves, simple cotton, dark grey and black stripped. Nothing special, but at least they were clean. Marceline lifted her gaze a bit just to check and see where Bonnie was, but she quickly darted her eyes back. Bonnie was watching intently, eyes soft but focused on the way Marceline moved, calculating almost. 

The second Marceline’s fingers dug into the sides of her jeans, begining to tug, Bonnie gave a disapproving moan. “Your underwear too,” she added smoothly, and Marceline could hear the smile in her words. She didn’t need to look up to see it. 

“I hope you don’t do this to all your customers…” Marceline tried to say through her shaking voice. 

“You’re the first.” 

First of many? First and last? Which one? Marceline wasn’t sure she wanted to know and decided that maybe if this wasn’t something that was meant to be a huge joke to the med student, she’d just enjoy it, gain some life experience, say she sorta had sex at a piercing shop and call it a day to remember. 

Back to the moment at hand, her fingers re-dug deeper, grabbing the sides of her panties and with one deep breath, she slid them down, revealing her most private parts. She was trimmed, nothing fancy, any out of place hairs were plucked and shaved away. Oh how grateful was she that she’d somehow assumed being neat in the shower this morning might work out in her favour. 

Marceline didn’t see it, as her eyes were still watching the long expanse of her naked thighs reveal themselves, but Bonnie had moved her hand to her own face, holding on an impressed ‘Oh’. Too bad because Marceline was completely embarrassed now. With just her pants around her calves down, she was completely butt naked in a piercing chair, with one slightly bleeding nipple piercing. 

“What if someone walks in?” 

“Hrm?” Bonnie apparently had been so engrossed she barely heard Marceline who was still staring at her thighs. “Oh, the door is locked. Everyone knows walking in on me could ruin the body mod I do. Apparently, someone named Pat was interrupted during a bad tongue split he did, and… lets say, the guy had a nice chunk missing for a while.” 

That was definitely not something Marceline wanted to hear, after having almost got her split done by the same guy. Her eyes shot over to the door, hoping Bonnie was right. It wasn’t like she’d get in trouble, Bonnie would probably be fired if Jake had the balls. 

“And if your experiment is right?” Marceline responded, stopping the final pulls of her bottoms, knees buckled together to hide anything else. 

A smile met the piercer’s lips, as she slowly made her way forward, hands taking hold of the waistband of Marcy’s pants. “These rooms are sound proof,” she started, her voice just above a whisper. It was so entrancing; Marceline didn’t even feel Bonnie gently tug the jeans away, slipping them down and over her feet. The only reason she could feel anything was because of how warm Bonnie’s hands were. “And if you do scream out, which I think you will, in a piercing shop? No one’s gonna even notice.” 

The jeans and underwear joined Marceline’s tanktop and bra across the room with a loud thud. She didn’t even have time to register that she was indeed stark naked, and cold, completely for show when she felt Bonnie slip her fingers up her thigh. A hiss left her, her chest hitching and her head turning. She wouldn’t say it, but it had been a long time since she’d been touched like this. Always being the initiator, Marceline wasn’t so used to being in a submissive position. She wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. 

She kept her head turned as Bonnie explored the naked body before her, fingers lifting to the small studs in her belly button. “Did this hurt?” Bonnie asked. 

“N-Not really,” Marceline attempted to say in one piece. She wasn’t super into her belly button much anymore, seeing as she’d been more into tattoo’s over the past few years, but it was part of an old high school piercing she’d gotten on a whim. Adding the second belly ring recently was just to jazz it up a bit. She’d never really cared for it… However seeing how Bonnie flicked it sent a jolt through her spine, a strange tingling sensation. She was ticklish sure, but watching the way Bonnie toyed with it for just a moment, she tightened her stomach just to stop her irregular breathing from pushing the jewel around more. 

“I thought of getting my belly done, but I never wore things where you’d see it. Seems kinda silly considering what I ended up getting.” 

“And that would be?” 

The both caught each other’s gaze, Bonnie bent down looking up at the catching-her-breath-and-leaning-back Marceline. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Bonnie giggled, eyes returning to the belly button before deciding she had so much more to explore. “Guess we should start this experiment huh?” 

No room to answer, Bonnie stepped away from the chair, going to her desk to prepare the next piece of jewelry. Oh right… Marceline still had to get her second nipple done. She’d totally forgotten. She was still unsure how this experiment would go, and wanted to ask though she’d definitely find out within a few minutes. 

“So what exactly are you gonna d-Ahh…” A moan escaped her when she felt something cool and wet land on her newly pierced breast. It was a soft disinfecting cloth, but boy did she wish it was something else. The moan was more out of surprise but it didn’t stop her from biting her lip in case she proved the experiment a success so early on. 

“I’m gonna have you, stimulate yourself,” Bonnie started, tossing the first cloth in the garbage, before grabbing another one. She brought it up to Marceline’s unpierced nipple, staring up at the girl. “Rub yourself a little bit…” she whispered, placing the tip of the cloth onto Marceline’s slightly pert nipple. She moaned even through her bit teeth, watching the cloth envelope her breast. “Do whatever it is you like to do to yourself to get off.” Her fingers then pinched the nipple, causing Marceline to jump, letting go of her lip, hands clenching the arm rests of the chair. “Get you right to the edge of a climax…”

The cloth then swirled around the completely erect nipple, Bonnie’s finger pressing onto the flat top of it, moving it around like a joystick. She enjoyed Marceline’s expression of what looked like irritation and frustration. The way her thighs began to shift and move together, she was definitely feeling it, meaning she’d at least be wet enough for all this proposed finger action. 

“Th-That… Seems, unfair,” Marceline interrupted, watching Bonnie’s fingers continue to toy and clean her nipple, wishing she’d just toss the cloth away, press her face into her chest and suck them rough like she was craving. Bonnie’s breath was hitting it, that’s how close she was now, and if Marceline didn’t know better she’d think the girl wanted to do just as she was imagining. 

“Maybe.” Bonnie pulled the small cloth back now, revealing a squeaky clean nipple, ready for piercing. It wasn’t long until Bonnie had gloves on and was pressing the little bud between her fingers, drawing the marker dots on either side. This time, it was much more sensual, as Marceline had to swallow heavily each time she felt the tip of the marker dig into the left and then the right of her nipple. 

“We’re just gonna find out if the stimulation from the piercing alone can push you over the edge. Nothing too sophisticated. Plus…” She finished with the marker and set it aside, leaning up to Marceline. Her hands held onto the armrests, gripping them tightly as she pressed closer. The hair of her ponytail fell to her shoulder, and as she leaned in, Marceline couldn’t look away from the way her own larger breasts fell into perfect view. That she knew had to be on purpose. Bonnie’s lips almost brushed against Marceline’s ear, her breath hitting the piercings and studs there. ”-I can tell you’re already halfway there from the way you moaned out earlier… ” 

Marceline gripped the chair harder, because all she wanted to do at this moment was pull Bonnie into a kiss, press hard, taste her lips, her tongue. Watch the way her clear pink lip gloss would smear onto their chins, maybe even get a handful of one of those breasts, so she wouldn’t be the only one getting nipple play today. 

She didn’t however. She stayed still, watching as Bonnie’s eyes caught hers once more, leaving to grab the jewelry this time. Marceline was really going to do this? Let this be done to her? How desperate was she? Answer, super-duper-mega desperate. But she didn’t care, because regardless of how this ended, now she had something to talk about with Bonnie… Even if it was incredibly embarrassing. Maybe it was just the sorta ice breaker she needed to see more of this pink haired girl. If not for gripping the seat so tightly, she would have smacked herself on the head. 

“Alright. Everything’s sterile, so now, I just need you to do your thing,” said Bonnie. She turned slowly around, holding the tools she’d need, but she wasn’t stepping closer. The silence sat between them, Marceline somehow still in shock at what was happening.

“Oh... Alright, yeah… Shouldn’t be hard…” 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re wet, yes?” 

Marceline groaned as she slowly released the arm rests, hands finding her stomach, then sliding down to her crotch. “You don’t talk dirty much, do you…” she responded, parting her thighs ever so slightly, letting her fingers travel down the patch of hair and to the lips below. Her eyes shut, as she realized having an audience gave her stage fright. Imagine the audience in their underwear… She definitely wanted to, this audience at least. As her hands continued to explore between her lower lips, a look of small defeat crossed her face, and Bonnie chuckled. 

“I guess that answers my question...” 

“Shut up.” Marceline barked, looking up, hair becoming messy somehow, her free hand pushing it out of her face as she took a deep breath. “I’m not used… to doing this in front of someone yah know.” 

“Mhmm… So I must be lucky then,” replied Bonnie. Oh how cocky could someone be? 

A scoff left Marcy as she let her middle finger slip further down the folds, rubbing back up softly to find the hooded gem, not quite ready to touch. With her thighs still fairly close together, she was having a hard time getting a good angle. Normally, she had her legs spread wide, but with the current audience, she was going slower and more discreet than normal. 

“Spread your legs. If you don’t get direct contact with your clit, it’s going to be harder to reach your climax.” 

“It’s kinda hard already, just sitting in a cold tattoo parlor, having a girl about ready to stab my breast with a huge needle—not exactly my bed.” She still hadn’t spread her legs apart, looking to be in pain at how frustrated she was trying to rub herself. Without any stimulation, and without the ability to imagine anything good in her head, this could take a little while, even if she was wet (which, she was). 

“I can’t touch you,” Bonnie started, slinking her way closer, her heels surprising Marceline with how loud they echoed through the quiet room. “I just put on my gloves. Can’t have you getting infected because of this Miss Marceline.” 

That giggle kept pushing at Marceline’s strings, causing her to groan and look away, her finger barely grazing anything aside from wasting the wetness there. 

“Sit up,” a commanding voice said. Marceline’s eyes shot open as she saw Bonnie standing no more than 2 feet away from her, and while her eyes were still soft, her expression was hard. “Remove your hands and sit up.” Marceline obeyed, scooting herself up against the back of chair. Bonnie managed to press a button with her foot, which unhinged the lower half, making it sit almost like a normal computer chair. “Now lift your feet, spread your legs, and show me your pussy.” 

Those words were definitely harsher and more demanding than she’d imagined she’d ever hear from this sweet looking pink girl. “S-So you can just stare?”

“No…” Bonnie replied evenly, looking almost annoyed. So hot… 

“I’m telling you I can’t just play with my clit in front of you! And it’s not like you can touch-“

“I can’t use my hands Marceline—I don’t think it takes a scientist to realize what I can use.” And with that, the notion placed on the table caused Marceline to in take a deep breath. The pink haired girl didn’t waste a second to get onto her knees, eyes still gazing up. “Spread your legs for me. I won’t ask again.” 

Her hands shook as they lifted, because Marceline knew if she wasn’t holding her legs apart, they would shut immediately once something started getting good. She counted to three in her head, before slowly prying her legs apart, the cool air hitting her lips and clit right away. She averted her eyes a moment, peaking down to see Bonnie’s reaction. 

The piercer inspected it, tilting her head left and right, and every time Marceline thought she was about to go in for the kill she’d just hear the other clear her throat, shift closer or rest her elbows on the chair only to remove them. Marceline hated being submissive, she was too impatient. A low groan left her throat before she spoke out. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer!” She shot back, watching Bonnie purse her lips. “If you’re just gonna stare all day—This is embarrassing enough you know!” 

“Yeah yeah…” she waved off the others comment. “ I like to study my specimens before I just jump into anything willy-nilly…” Did she just call her vagina a specimen? 

“Well it’s cold so jus-“ Marceline shut up immediately at that, feeling a small flick, wishing she’d been able to keep her eyes open to see Bonnie’s face. “Shit.”

“You’re sensitive.” Marceline wanted to respond, but she couldn’t, not as Bonnie came in for another lick, this one slow and long, pushing her hooded clit up just for her folds to bounce back down. “Spread your lips too. Makes it easier for me.” 

Marceline didn’t need to be told twice to reach down and help out. Her legs were spread as far as they could go now, elbows pressing down on her thighs and hands grabbed the mound of her sex. Fingers spread it apart, lifting it up just so Bonnie could have a perfect shot at the one part of her that wanted this the most. 

“Don’t cum yet. You’ll ruin the experiment...” Bonnie practically breathed out, the warm air from her mouth stimulating the pierced girl further. The small smile on Bonnie’s lips, in her eyes, she was just teasing now and Marceline knew this. She kept her clit exposed as she felt Bonnie come in closer again, not licking, but kissing the little gem, engorged as it may be. A moan escaped Marceline, her bottom lip being bitten hard so she wouldn’t let on how good this all felt. 

Bonnie kissed once more before closing her lips around the exposed jewel. It was warm… Warm and wet. The sensation of Bonnie’s sweet tongue massaging Marceline’s clit slowly, circling and rubbing it like a piece of candy. It felt amazing, and the best part, since it wasn’t Marceline, she didn’t have to worry about knowing when it would happen. That was the best part of a partner, depending on how they worked, the end result was a surprise- didn’t have to worry about losing control and hitting a climax too soon. Bonnie was controlling this. She wanted to deny her of the immense pleasure of a full orgasm. She made that clear as those crystal eyes looked up, staring deeply into Marceline’s. 

The resounding licks and wet sucks were assaulting Marceline’s ears as she continued to watch. She tried her best to stop the constant rolling of her hips into that warm mouth, her own hands going tight around the skin of her pelvis, gasps leaving with each lick and suck and twirl of the tongue. Marceline didn’t realize it, but she’d left her mouth agape, her now serpentine tongue licking her lips over and over again. Oh how she didn’t want this feeling to stop. It was killing her. 

Marceline’s body had somehow started moving forward, her chest beginning to heave. The muscles in her stomach tightening with each new lick. She just wanted to be closer to the girl between her, wanting to see more intently what she was doing, how she was unraveling this rebel without a cause in this tattoo shop.

“Yeah… Th-That’s good…” she said without realizing. “Don’t stop.” Bonnie looked up, as if to hear her commands and suddenly as if understanding, started licking faster. Her eyes shut, clearly enjoying the taste of the others sweet necter. She honestly couldn’t say much for the taste, but it was if the sounds and the sights made up for that. Suddenly a loud smack filled the room, the sound of lips pressing together and swallowing whatever flavor Marceline had left on her tongue.

“I think you’re stimulated enough.” 

“Wha-“ Marceline gasped out, completely dazed and huffing a couple times. Her eyes glazed as she’d been really feeling it just a moment ago. She fell back into the chair, her hand finding the sweaty locks of hair that had fallen on her forehead. She raked them back, watching Bonnie lick over her lips, and using her shoulder to wipe away what she assumed was precum. To hell with it! She wanted to climax, but the look in Bonnie’s eyes told her otherwise. 

Marceline was so close to just rubbing herself raw, wanting that climax she could feel at the edge of her stomach. Bonnie’s eyes pinned her to the chair however, her gaze going back to the needles and cloth she had ready for her still perked nipple. 

“Ready?” Bonnie smiled. A soft laugh left her lips too, clearly enjoying this more than she may have intended. Marceline would eventually learn one day, that even the prettiest, most tightly wrapped gifts could be deceiving. The way Bonnie looked her over, a proud creator looking over her creation, she could have bet good money she was in the hands of someone with a power kink. A medical student, with a power kink… how dangerous.

Marceline’s hands were still in her hair as she watched Bonnie close the gap between them. That pink dressed girl letting her hips fall between those pretty thighs which were still spread wipe open. The slight surprise on Marceline’s face when part of her almost touched somewhere sensitive was just fuel for the fire. So close. 

Oh how this must look; Bonnie prepared to stick a needle into a very erect nipple, the girl below her sneaking her hand down to slowly stroke her throbbing pussy. It was an incredible sight and Marceline would pay big bucks to have it forever etched in her mind, as if it wouldn’t already. 

“I’m gonna go slow, okay?” Bonnie started, one hand holding the others breast, cupping it really. She let her fingers slowly massage the small mound, her thumb brushing over the nipple for kicks it seemed. Marceline let a gasp escape her, not caring anymore. 

“Yeah…” Her voice was so small, this must be what she sounded like as the submissive bottom she always denied she was. 

“You keep your fingers by your clit, and if it starts feeling good, just go with it…” Bonnie’s voice was nothing more than a whisper, her eyes capturing Marceline’s. Neither looked away and Marceline didn’t respond with words this time, just nodding, biting her lip. She let her middle finger press lightly onto her clit, that feeling returning to her. The ticklish feeling deep within her belly. 

Bonnie let the side of the girl’s nipple be prodded by the cold needle, causing Marceline to jump just a bit. The piercer laughed lightly at this, shaking her head. “You can’t move or else you’ll ruin the piercing… Stay still for me.” 

“Okay…” Marceline purred out. With her eyes half lidded, body brimming with the excitement of what was to come, she became a completely different person. The cool and mysterious Marceline was nothing more than a desperate sex deprived girl, who was now just puddy in this academic medical student’s hands. 

As the needle continued to press against the others nipple, not yet breaking the skin, Bonnie allowed her own pelvis to press into Marceline’s thighs finally. She pressed Marceline’s hand harder into her own clit, rolling forward just a bit to tease. 

“Start rubbing yourself… slowly. Don’t go too fast or you’ll ruin this.” 

Marceline complied, her finger going round and round, just allowing her clit to feel and remember the sensations about to hit her. 

Part of the experiment was to see if this idea of being stimulated by a piercing would in fact cause Marceline accelerated ejaculation, or rather, would force her to chase after the oncoming orgasm. As if she couldn’t stop once she felt the metal within her. 

Once Bonnie felt the other was rubbing enough, she prepared her hand, going to press Marceline back into the chair so she wouldn’t get hurt. 

Marceline’s fingers moved faster, her eyes pinned on the needle before her, those blue gloved hands preparing by pushing her nipple up higher. She didn't’ realize it, but with each rub, her voice came out in needy gasps, chest doing it’s best not to rise and fall too much. 

That was her cue to go, and Bonnie took no time to count in pressing the needle into the other. 

It entered clean, and Marceline’s entire body jolted, and just as expected… the cry she let out into the room was just the same, if not louder, than what she’d yelped out before. 

“Fuck!” she cried after the initial shock, and she was still rubbing herself somehow through the sensation, the orgasm coming, so close, she knew she needed Bonnie to move more. “Push it through!” she cried out, her voice dying the last bit as her fingers moved faster and Bonnie followed orders. Marceline’s eyes were shut though her eyebrows lifted. 

Bonnie pressed the needle in more, before she watched it pop through the other side of her dark nipple, the expression on Marceline’s face no better described as complete euphoria. She was clearly riding out the pain she felt, the thick needle lodged inside her nipple, a sensation she’d never felt before. It was cold metal, she knew this feeling, but somehow, she felt it so much more. Maybe because every time she got a piercing, she tried to think of something else. Now, she was capitalizing on the pain, as it forced her to have one of the best orgasms of her life.

She moaned with each rub and thrust of her hips forward, feeling Bonnie press her body into her as she rode it out, practically weeping. Tears left her eyes as she pinched them tightly, feeling them roll down her cheeks, mouth opened allowing her cries to be heard with no amount of shame. This felt too amazing, she knew she’d never feel something so good again in her life. She wished Bonnie had been there for her belly button, that might have made it interesting. 

Her body rocked forward, hips quivering as the aftershock fell through her and she pressed her fingers hard against her throbbing clit as the jolts came slowly, fading one after the other. Bonnie helped, hands having fell on either side of Marceline, gripping the sides of the chair, pushing her hips into the other to help her enjoy herself a bit more. And besides, Bonnie enjoyed the show. She stared down wistfully at her little experiment. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Marceline finally felt her breathing slow, trying to go back to normal. Her hands leaving her pussy to fall to her stomach, feeling it rise and fall. The needle was still inside her but she didn't even notice. Having Bonnie still between her thighs, staring down at her was all she could see, could feel, could even really comprehend. And before she knew it, she was closing her eyes and leaning up to capture the others lips. She just needed to feel them, in order for this all to feel real. 

She was surprised when she felt those lips move against her own and was not embarrassed when she moaned into it, letting her tongue slide out ever so slightly. Normally a sexual experience like this started with a kiss, but ending it with one was also good. 

The split of her tongue ran across the others bottom lip a moment, something new she’d never tried before. Bonnie seemed to enjoy it because she began to smile into the kiss. Their breathes both hitched and falling intune with one another until the kiss lost it’s momentum and slowed down. It was Marceline who pulled away first, only to fall back into the chair, hair a complete rough mess. Bonnie of course didn’t say it out loud, but the sight before her was incredible for many reasons. 

“I bet…” Marceline started between breathes she was still catching. “that was, way better… than any nerdy experiment you’d do… in a chem lab, with dusty professors..” 

Bonnie could only laugh, moving away from the others thighs, knowing she’d have a small stain on her dress, but it would easy to wipe away. 

“I don’t know. Apparently you’ve never seen how Fluorine reacts to concentrated amounts of Caesium…” 

Marceline hadn’t been expecting that type of response, but she couldn’t help laughing out loud at that. She kept her eyes shut, somehow forgetting where she was. “You really are just a big nerd huh…” 

The needle in her chest moved suddenly, causing Marceline to sit up pressing her legs tightly together in the surprise. She watched as the other pulled the hollow needle through, leaving the small barbell for her second successful nipple piercing. 

“A big nerd that can get you off…” were the words that followed. They both caught one another’s eyes. Both piercings were finished, the experiment had been a success and was now over and Bonnie had another client coming in before she had to hustle back to campus.

The air was calmed now, and both bodies were warm. They gazed at one another, feeling like there was more to be said, more to be done, and yet… neither could seem to find words, especially Marceline in this case, considering she was the most spent one in the room. 

Who knows what would have happened next… if not for the loud knocking on Bonnie’s door. They both broke away from each others eyes, looking to the door in surprise, Bonnie gasping as if she’d forgotten to lock the door. Thankfully the door was, not like Jake didn’t have a key or anything. 

“Yo Bubblegum! Your next guy is here! I set him up with a magazine so just lemme know when you’re ready for him!” he yelled. Jake was the only person with a voice booming enough to pass through a sound proofed room. 

“Guess, that’s my cue to get dressed,” Marceline sheepishly replied, watching as Bonnie left her to go fetch her clothes. 

“You’re gonna want to buy an anti-bacterial soap for them, Bonnie replied, tossing her gloves away and returning with Marceline’s clothing in hand. “They’re going to be really tender, so go braless or wear a cupless bra so you’re not constantly touching the barbells. Don’t want an infection on your breast.”

Had the mood really died that fast? Bonnie was talking to her as if the last twenty minutes of foreplay and sexual tension hadn’t just happened and completely destroyed how these two would both think of nipple piercings forever. She’d just hand her the money and be off? Be on her way? 

The other walked back to her table, cleaning up the area and preparing the septum and hoop for her next guest. Marceline, defeated as she was, slid from the chair, checking out her new chest just a moment. Her eyes watched the other who was busy unwrapping and laying out her new materials delicately on the mobile rolling tray. Marceline kept her eyes on her back as she slipped her legs, one at a time, into her underwear, and then her jeans. Guess this was really just a quick teasing sorta thing. Bonnie sure was serious about not wanting a relationship or anything like that. 

“Shit,” Marceline muttered, half out of dis-satisfaction for the way this was playing out, but also because of the blood that dripped down her breast, not a lot but enough she wanted to wipe it off. 

Bonnie came by in no time at all, a new glove on one hand, holding a cleansing wipe to quickly remove the blood. “Here. Sorry if it hurts a bit.” Her movements were a little slow. “Make sure you don’t play with them…” Bonnie started, being careful not to directly touch the metal bars. “And don’t let anyone else… play with them. Just let them heal so you don’t have get them taken out.” The pink haired girl let her eyes slowly rise until they met Marceline’s for the billionth time that day. “And for the record, this was definitely the most… exhilarating experiment I’ve ever done.” 

She let the cloth slowly wipe beneath the barbell, the sensation of it brushing the others nipple painful and all too stimulating. 

“I-I’ll, keep that all in mind,” Marceline responded, cursing her slight stutter. “The, soap and the not touching part… Oh,” she interrupted herself, reaching into her back pocket, unaware her shit was still off, so this scene looked just as bad. A topless girl with nipple piercings holding a wad of cash. “Here. Thanks.” 

Bonnie looked surprised, which was strange, as if she wasn’t expecting the money. It was the first time Marceline had seen an expression other than cockiness and self-confidence pass her features. She handed her a roll of bills, a few twenties with some tens mixed in, that aught to cover it including tip. 

And before she had time to respond, Bonnie was quickly rolling the money back up, a smile on her face. She stuffed cash into Marceline’s front pocket of her jeans “How about… You just treat me to dinner, this sometime.” 

Now it was Marceline’s turn to be surprised. “Wha- I-“

“I already said it. You seem like me, Miss Marceline…” Bonnie’s voice came out soft, her eyes soft too. It was a slight change in demeanor but it showed. “And I have a feeling that's the reason you chose me to do this when there are numerous other piercers at this shop you know better… plus, the little experiment we did. Can’t imagine you’d let anyone do that to you, unless you liked them. Am I wrong?” 

Marceline’s mouth was open. This girl was definitely smart, or at least Marceline was pretty dumb and all too easy to read (which she was). Instead of responding with any more questions, she smiled, laughed, hands going to finally pull her shirt on. 

“You are incredibly right, Doctor Bubblegum…”   
“Call it a hunch.” She winked at the other girl, taking a step back so she could look her over. “You’ve got my number, call me sometime, ok? Maybe, we can try some other experiments… I’ve got a few idea’s for some things that might look even nicer on you…”

Her words were sly, and Marceline felt herself falling for it all over again, but a knock on the door brought her back. 

No time to kiss or hug or do whatever either of them thought was appropriate for this sort of goodbye, Marceline raced off with her belongings. She went straight to her car where she sat for a good twenty minutes giving herself high fives and fist pumping the air at her “victory”. The last portion of their goodbye did ring in her head… More experiments? She wasn’t sure what else she could stand to get pierced, but when her eyes fell to the space between her thighs, she widened her eyes and raced home to google all she could about erotic piercings. 

Oh and Keila sang a few rounds of that song Marceline hated called "I Told You So," which was met with a bombardment of couch cushions and a spray bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a WHOOP WHOOP 
> 
> Sorry this took so long I write when i'm bored and trying to take a break from work so they kinda happen randomly. I also write when i'm feeling really strong OTP feels   
> Anywhoooo, I hope this was sweaty enough for u
> 
> There's one last chapter planned and then WE DONE

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer as usual I am not a writer, did my best with this, I just like piercings and tattoo's yessm 
> 
> Also i'm still like free writing this (if I ever finish it ahh) so genital piercing MIGHt happen idk depends on where I go with this lol 
> 
> hope you liked hehe


End file.
